Hayate
Introduction } | image = | race =Shinigami | birthday =November 10 | height =5'9" | weight =150lbs | blood type =A- | affiliation =Seireitei | previous affiliation = | position =3rd Seat | previous position =5th Seat | division =11th Division | previous division =3rd Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Squad 11 Bar | shikai =Fujin | bankai =N/A | specialisation =Tactician | attack =60 | defence =35 | reiatsu =45 | zanjutsu =13 | hakuda =5 | hohō =12 | kidō =0 | perks =None }} Hayate is the current 3rd seat of the 11th Division, and former 5th seat of the 3rd Division. Hayate is generally lazy, unless he finds something that is of interest to him. Hayate is also very loyal to his comrades and has no problem voicing his dissent when he feels someone is being wronged. Most of what Hayate says tends to have a fairly strong sarcastic or joking tone to it and should rarely be taken completely seriously. Hayate also has problems with respect for authority, and is not willing to follow someone unless he trusts them completely. Description Appearance: Hayate is about 5'9" and is of average build. Hayate has short blond hair and blue eyes, and appears to be a about 18-19 years old. Personality: '''Hayate is fairly lazy and rarely serious, if fact, most of what he says has at least a hint of sarcasm. Hayate has a very relaxed demeanor and despite being a member of the 11th Division, does not enjoy getting involved in conflict, however once in combat he develops a calm sort of bloodlust. '''Interests: Drinking. Sleeping. Punk Music. Background Hayate grew up in the East 24th district of Rukongai. His "family" lived in relative peace and never struggled to get what they needed to get by. At an early age Hayate demonstrated prowess with a blade while playing "war" with his friends, and as he grew his skill did as well. When it came time to decide what to do with their lives most of Hayate's friends chose paths that would allow them to stay in the district. Hayate however, chose to enter the Academy in order to see new places safeguard his friends. After graduating, Hayate was immediately placed as the 5th seat of the 3rd Division under Captain Yukimura Raidon. Hayate soon transferred to the 11th Division as the 3rd seat under Captain Higosha Banteki and Lieutenant Oreki Tadakuni. Since joining the 11th Division Hayate has developed a friendship with the 4th seat, Shizuka Gado. Despite only spending a short amount of time in the 3rd Division, Hayate still respects Yukimura as much as his own captain, making him one of the few that he trusts absolutely. Zanpakuto Name: Fujin Appearance: Standard Tanto Command: Toppu (Gust) Shikai State: Fujin transforms into a double ended katana with a long handle in the middle. Shikai Control of wind in the area. This includes the ability to shoot wind blades that slice the opponent and gusts of blunt force wind. Techniques: (Wicked Twister)-Spinning zanpakuto while in shikai above my head creates a powerful tornado. The tornado will kick up any dust/sand/debris to obstruct the opponents vision and is strong enough knock most off their feet, stronger opponents are able to withstand it, albeit not without a struggle. (Wind Hammer)-With one swing of my shikai I create a gust of wind that does blunt force damage. This technique is often enough to knock an opponent off their feet on impact. Trivia - Hayate has two rules: 1. Never volunteer for work 2. Do not ever accept food or drink from a member of the 12th Division. - Hayate's theme song is Hammerhead by The Offspring. - Hayate has no desire to ever achieve the rank of captain due to the responsibility and work he would have to take on. Quotes -(To Hinata Matsuo) "You can't get a hangover if you don't stop being drunk." -(To Sumiko Hadashi on the Squad 12 bake sale) "Really? A bake sale? Who's going to fall for that? It's like you guys aren't even trying anymore." -(Wearing Nixon mask at masquerade) "My fellow shinigami: I come before you today as 3rd seat of Squad 11, a man whose honesty and integrity have been questioned...I probably should tell you because if I don't they'll probably be saying this about me too, I did get something-a-gift-after my promotion. A man down in Rukongai heard mentioned on the radio that I would like to have a mod soul. And, believe it or not, the day before I left on this trip I got a message saying I had a package for me. I went down to get it, you know what it was? It was a little mod soul that he'd sent all the way from Rukongai. I named it Checkers and regardless of what they say about it, I'm gonna keep it." -(On Yukimura's title of "Drunken Captain") "I literally could not be more proud to call you my captain."